


Morning Haze

by CallMeMythicalMinx



Category: Mafia (Video Games), Mafia Definitive Edition (Video Games)
Genre: Dominant Sam, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Semi Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeMythicalMinx/pseuds/CallMeMythicalMinx
Summary: You and Sam share a morning together relaxing...
Relationships: Sam Trapani/Reader
Kudos: 26





	Morning Haze

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: First smut guys, very tame for my first spicy fic. But don't worry, some more exciting and dirty smut will cum... Until then, cuddle up with your own invisible Sam and enjoy!

The rising sun peeks over the edge of the horizon through your window. The light is already soaking into your bedroom, the particles in the air floating amidst the rays. You sigh in bliss. Sam sleeps peacefully beside you, head buried against the pillow. He lies on his front, his arm laying protectively over your waist. You woke up a few minutes ago, but you can't find it in you to wake up your man from his slumber. He looks so relaxed when he sleeps, free of the stress and worry that accompanies him every day. Ever since this war officially started with Morello, he's been coming home later, more tired and more bruised. He needs this rest.   
Usually he wakes up with the sun, drinking his morning coffee then leaving to go to Salieri's after kissing you goodbye in bed. Today though, you've managed to convince the Don to give him the morning off. Most of the jobs happening right now take place in the afternoon or evening anyway, so it wasn’t that hard to persuade him. 

Sam sifts beside you, burying his face deeper into the pillow to hide away from the sun. His arm tightens around you slightly, as does his leg which is wrapped around yours like a vine. It makes you smile. Even in his sleep, he still guards you, always worried that one day his enemies will hurt you. You reach over to run your hands soothingly down the expanses of his back, delicately stroking over his muscles. His skin is smooth but riddled with scars of all sizes, permanent dark reminders of everything he’s lived through. They make your heart ache every time you see them, unable to comprehend the pain he’s experienced. 

Sometimes, you still wake up at night in cold sweat after dreaming of Sam dying, replaying the memories of him after he got shot on a whisky run at the farm. He was so weak, the closest you’ve ever seen him to dying. In your mind, those images are printed permanently with a harsh blinding ink that you just can’t seem to remove. Seeing the love of your life like a walking corpse- you can’t ever forget that. 

You worry about him everytime he leaves the safe cocoon of your apartment. With every loving kiss he leaves on your lips when he leaves, will that be the last ever sweet embrace you two share if something does happen to him? Would you ever feel his arms around you again, the only place you truly feel safe? Your mind is too fickle sometimes, always plaguing you with ‘what ifs’. 

“Stop worryin’ doll. I can hear you even in my sleep” Sam mumbles into the pillow, making it impossible to decipher his muffled words. You smile lightly and cuddle deeper into his side, laying your face on your hand. The other still traces his spine with feather like touches. 

Sam breathes deep and lifts his head, facing towards you again. One eyelid unravels slowly, then the other, the light steelness of his eyes bright amidst his tiredness. 

“Good morning” you whisper. He sighs sleepily when he sees your smile, pulling you up against his chest as he turns onto his side. He closes his eyes again and smiles when he feels you snuggle into his neck and start laying sweet little kisses there. “Good morning to you too doll. Why are you up so early? You should be passed out sleepin’ right now.”

“It’s half nine Sam, this is when I normally wake up.” His eyes shoot open and he’s moving so suddenly, you barely register it for a moment. 

“Fuck. I’m gonna be late. The boss is gonna kill me.” He rises, flinging the sheets off and swinging his legs over the bed. You finally stop him just as he’s about to rise, wrapping around him. You kiss him beneath his ears as you quickly say “I’ve got you the morning off, don’t worry.” He looks back incredulously. 

“Off? How did you manage to persuade the Don to give me the mornin’ off? Especially with all this crap from Morello?” You look away mischievously, pulling slightly on him so he’ll follow you back down to bed. You slip out from under him once he’s back against the pillows and lean on his chest gently. His arm slips unconsciously around you again, always wanting to keep you close. “That’s for me to know and for you to never worry about.” He opens his mouth to reply, but you press your finger against it before he can. 

“Don’t fight this. You need some time away from all the stress at the bar, even if it’s only for a little while.” He reaches up and grabs hold of your hand, pressing a kiss to your palm then laying it on his chest near his heart. 

“My girl’s lookin’ after me. Can I really say no to you?” He laughs throatily, sighing as he strokes your fingers, “How did you manage to persuade the Don anyway?”

“You know me honey, my powers of persuasion are unbeatable.” In reality, you just promised Sailieri that you’d make him some of your best desserts, but Sam didn’t need to know that. “Why don’t you sit outside on the balcony? I’ll make us some coffee and then I’ll meet you out there?”

He smiles lazily up at you, bringing you down for a quick, toe curling kiss that leaves you breathless. Sam smirks at your reaction. You move to the side as he rises again, leaning your chin on your hand as you watch him walk naked across the room. You can’t help but release a pleased sigh, watching the muscles in his legs move, his ass flexing . He puts on some loungey pants without any underwear then turns around, looking at you with a smouldering promise in his eyes. If the kiss and this is anything to go by, Sam is definitely in a romantic mood. 

“Did your mama not teach you to stare?” He smirks jokingly, throwing his head back laughing when he sees your mock offended expression. You roll up onto your knees, your hands moving to your hips. You try to look at him angrily, but you can’t help the smile that breaks out on your face. 

“Do you really have the cheek to say that when you happily watch me undress every evening? It’s not very gentlemanly of you to treat a lady in such a way.” You smirk at him playfully. Sam looks at you from the hood of his eyes, slowly walking back towards you. He leans down on his arms so his face is level with yours. “You’re not just any lady though. You’re my lady. And I know that my girl likes being the centre of my attention” He kisses you again with intensity. One of his hands slips into your hair just below the base of your neck, tugging gently but with a force he knows you like. It makes you arch into him as his other hand traces tantilisingling down your spine, leaving goosebumps in his wake. You follow his lips as he rises, pouting when he steps back. Sam smirks again, then strokes the side of your face gently. “Outside doll.”

You make quick work of making the coffee after throwing on a silk nightdress. The material catches against your already pebbled nipples, the intensity of Sam’s kisses still setting your body alight. Your skin feels heated, tingles running up your arms and legs. It feels like there’s electricity running through your veins, the anticipation making your hormones run riot. 

Though you and Sam make love multiple times a week, it’s rare that you get to take things slow, build up excitement between you. He always gets home too late from work, needing to burn off adrenaline or find comfort with you between the sheets to rid himself of his haunting demons. You fit together like two perfect puzzle pieces, intune with each other’s desires and needs. 

With Sam, you can give up control and let him take the reins, knowing you’re in safe hands. He treats you like a diamond, treasuring you and looking after you in a way you’ve never known before, while he loves you both rough and gentle, giving you all his passion and intensity, knowing you can take it. From slow lovemaking to hard fucking against the nearest piece of furninture, there’s never a moment of sexual pleasure between you where you’re not overcome with feeling. You crave his intense intimacy and protective aura, and he yearns for your sweet touches and worshiping love, making him feel like a god when his days are darkest. 

As you finish making his drink, you wonder to yourself once again if it’s true after all that there are such things called soul mates. It’s the only way you can describe your unbreakable bond with Sam, one you know will only grow stronger with every pain and strife you encounter. 

By the time you walk onto the balcony, your face is flushed a deep shade of pink. Sam sits on one of the lawn chairs, head back, basking in the sun as he smokes a cigarette. His eyes are closed, his face relaxed. In this moment, he looks more like an Adonis than the gangsta you know. You watch him silently from the door for a few breathless seconds, watching him take a strong puff of his cigarette, the veins in his arms becoming more pronounced as he moves. His lips open softly and the smoke escapes with a small exhale, rising in whispering waves until it disappears into the air. Releasing a sigh of breath, your eyes crinkle when his own unravel, growing more hazy when he notices your flushed cheeks. 

You move forward and climb onto his lap, his hand grabbing your legs and pulling them over his thighs. He takes the coffee from you then using his other hand, cups your chin between his forefingers. His cigarette sits between his other fingers, the smoke slowly drifting up between your faces but you don’t mind. The smell of tobacco burning has become therapeutic to you, the smell a link to the home you’ve made with Sam. He places a chaste kiss against your lips in thanks, sighing in pleasure. Your hand reaches up, cupping his cheek where you can feel his unshaven stubble. It’s rough, but you love the texture, running your hands slowly against the rough skin. 

Sam breaks the kiss and leans into your palm, lifting his hand from your face to take another inhale of nicotine . He moves his head to the side to release the smoke, leaving a kiss on your palm as he does. 

For the next few moments, you both just sit there, looking out onto the streets of Lost Heaven below. Up here, you feel like you’re in your own private bubble, away from all your problems, all the hate that breeds so well in this city. It’s just you and Sam, peacefully tucked away like two lovebirds. You lay against him, your head tucked underneath his neck. Everytime he takes a breath, inhaling the smoke of a cigarette, you feel his chest move against you, rocking you slightly. His hand always falls back onto your arm, softly stroking against your soft skin. You don’t speak, only bask in the comfortable silence between you. There’s nothing else to describe this but bliss. 

His hand slowly begins to travel down your arm slightly, rubbing against your most sensitive spots. You shift in his lap slightly, turning your head to place your lips against the pulse in his neck. It beats a steady staccato rhythm. You place a lasting kiss there, traveling up his neck with sweet butterfly touches from your lips. Sam groans slightly, slipping his hand down to your hip. 

“Open your legs for me doll.” You dutifully follow his orders, parting your thighs across his legs. His hand slowly travels between them, tracing your inner thighs before he reaches the top of your mound. He hasn’t even touched you yet, but you whine anyway, driving your hips up slightly towards his fingers. You feel his chuckle through his throat before you hear it. 

“Patience doll. I’m takin’ this slow.” His fingers dance tantalizingly just above the opening of your lips, slipping slightly against the wetness that’s already gathered there. 

“Sam… Please.” Your words are breathless, a whimper against his throat. He turns his head slightly, pressing his lips against your forehead. 

“Whadya want doll? Tell me. Use your words Y/N.”

You whine again, drawing out his name. “Sam. Touch me… Please.” He smiles against you, his other hand rising to the nape of your neck. He lifts your head up and claims your mouth with a deep kiss as his fingers slip between your folds, brushing against your clit. You cry out against his lips and his tongue slips in, tangling with your own. He brushes slow, delightfully hard swipes of his fingers against you, smirking against your lips when your hips rise again. Between kisses, he grates “You’re already so wet. Just for me.” 

You are already too dazed to reply. All you can do is sit there in his lap as he builds your pleasure with his fingers alone, wetting his fingers with your need on each lazy stroke. “Sam. Honey. God, don’t stop doing that.”

“You sure? Cos I could do this too.” Two fingers move down to your entrance, swirling there until he begins to sink them into your walls. You throw your head back, moaning, your hands flying down to rest over his. You push against them, gyrating against them. Sam lets out a breathless chuckle, but amidst the roughness of his voice, you can hear how strained it is- he’s just as excited as you are. As he thrusts shallowly in and out of your pussy, your hand moves down into his lap, grabbing his shaft through his pants. 

He curses, his hips bucking forward. His fingers plunge deeper inside you, hitting that sweet spot that makes you see stars. You moan loudly, and his hand holding your head quickly moves up, covering your mouth. You turn your head and take his fingers in your mouth, sucking on them as you move your hand harder against his cock. 

As his fingers rub against you deep, his calloused thumb moves to your clit, rubbing quick circles that bring your orgasm speeding to the surface. You can feel your heart pounding, your senses tingling. You're just opening your mouth ready to cry out around his fingers as you begin tipping over the edge, but suddenly both his hands are gone, leaving you empty and desperate. 

“No, no, no, Sam?! What are you doing?!” He doesn’t answer, just grabs your waist and pulls you so you're facing him. Your legs slip either side of his hips, putting you directly above his thick shaft. In an attempt to get some friction, you try to grind down on it but his grip on your hips is too tight, no doubt leaving bruises. You don’t mind them, in fact, you love it when he leaves them along your body. It gives you pleasure to no end seeing the aftermath of his yearning for you. 

You finally look up at him. Sam sits there, his eyes fully blown, a dark gray that stare at you with an intensity you can’t help but be sucked into. He breathes deep, sweat dripping down his neck. 

“Take me out doll.” You move quickly, nearly ripping the buttons off his pants in your haste. Once you’ve grasped his cock, you bring it out, stroking the head with your thumb. A small drop of precum oozes from the top and you helplessly catch it, bringing it to your lips to suck it off in your mouth. Sam clenches his teeth, uttering another curse. 

He leans forward, wrapping his arms around you to bring you directly above his hard shaft. He keeps you held just above it, but you can feel the heat from the head, drawing you in like a magnet. Sam’s hand grasps your nape again, tilting your head down to his. After a deep, chaste kiss, he orders, his voice wrecked “Ride me Y/N. Slow. I want you to feel every inch.” 

You gasp in shock, but your body is already moving, the head of his cock slipping against your lips. Your hand flies down and positions it at your entrance, then you start sinking down. Sam groans, long and deep, clutching at your waist. You try to go faster, but he quickly slaps your ass. 

“Slow doll.”

“But-”

“No buts! Slow. Or you don’t get to cum.” Your orgasm is still there, bubbling beneath your surface. You want it. Desperately. Sinking slower, you shake in Sam’s hands as you feel every vein, every deep crease of his hard cock as it sinks into you. When he finally bottoms out, you sink into his chest, your mouths moulding together. He pulls you impossibly closer, his hands moving down to your ass like hot brands. Slowly, as you breathe against each other, he guides you up, driving your pussy up his shaft until he lets go, letting gravity sink you back down again. He lets out a guttural groan into your mouth as you moan, your hands clutching onto him for dear life. 

As you start bouncing on him, with deep slow strokes, he moves from your lips, placing heated kisses down your neck, across your chest towards the tops of your breasts. You can already feel his breath against your nipples, hardening them even more against the silk of your gown. Sam pulls it down just enough to reveal your breasts, his lips moving to take a nipple into his mouth as his hand grabs the other, pinching it between his fingers. Between his ministrations on your breasts and the feel of his cock sliding against your walls, you're helpless to do nothing else but sit there, taking the pleasure. 

You fling your head back when he thrusts up as you sink down, the friction against your sweet spot so delicious you swear you can see stars in your eyes. You can feel the sun burning against your eyelids, hear the birds flying above over the cars below, but your attention is on Sam alone. The whole town could be watching you right now, but up here, in your little cocoon, all you can feel is the overwhelming pleasure and nothing is going to interrupt it. 

“Y/N, doll, shit. You’re squeezin’ me so tight,” he groans against your breasts as you cry out, thrusting up harder against your pussy, “You’re gonna make me come.”

“Please… Sam, I’m so close, please!” Your voice is nothing more than a whine now. 

He sinks lower on the chair so he's laying down, throwing you forward slightly. As he really begins to thrust into you now, bouncing you, his lips move back up to your own, your teeth clinking together before you kiss. You’re barely moving anymore, all you can do is take his pounding cock between your thighs. Below you, Sam is practically growling into your mouth, his hands against your skin keeping your pressed against him tightly. You're both sweating profusely, the heat of the sun blanketing your bodies, but you don’t care. You’re both too far gone into ecstasy. 

Your fingers slip on his damp skin, so you grasp his hair, tugging on it. Sam groans in response, breaking the kiss to throw back his head. You collapse into his neck, clutching onto him as you take his relentless pounding. He turns his head, placing a sweet kiss against your sweaty temple, a small piece of comfort in your frantic love making. It brings you back to the brink of orgasm again, feeling your love for this man overwhelm your heart. 

“Sam! You need to cover my mouth, I’m gonna come!” His hand pulls your head back above him, keeping your eyes focused on his. 

“If I’m making you cum. I want you to do it saying my name.” You groan in response, trying to look away from his piercing gaze to throw back your head but he keeps you held strong. It’s deeply intimate looking into his eyes as you near your peak, your nerves alighting like wildfire. As you tip over the edge into pure ecstasy, you hear him grate “Be a good girl and cum for me.”

“Sam! Ah god!” you scream his name, throwing your head back to the sky. As you shake with your orgasm, squeezing around Sam’s cock, you barely register Sam's frantic thrusts. You hear him let out a brutal shout beneath you as he comes inside you, shaking against your body.

You collapse against him like a cat in the sun, snuggling into his chest when he wraps his arms around you. Against your head, you can feel his pounding heartbeat, gently swaying with his rising chest. His hand moves up to your head, pushing back some hair behind your ear. When you curl into his hand, he lets out a breathless laugh and strokes against the side of your face. You look up at him to see him smiling with his eyes closed, utterly relaxed and content. You crawl up slightly, so your head is level with his and tuck yourself into his side. 

He reaches up and pulls a blanket hanging over the top of the lounger over the both of you, shielding your bodies from the sun. Once you're comfortable, he kisses you on your forehead then another longer sweeter kiss on your mouth. When he breaks away, you smile at each other like you’ve just completed a heist. Sam lies back with a content sigh, lighting another cigarette. You snuggle into his side, tracing the scars on his chest. When you get to what’s left of the bullet wound, you stroke it gently while whispering “I’m never gonna stop loving you. Worrying about you”

He turns towards you, his chin on your head“ I know doll.” He sighs, stroking the skin of your hips slowly. "I wish you didn't have to worry. I've seen many men die, forced to leave behind their families. It scares the fuck outta me that one day that might happen to you. It's wearing me out Y/N."

You look at him to see a world of pain on his face. There's a battle in his eyes, one you may never fully be able to comprehend. You reach for his hand after he stubs the cigarette, bringing his fingers to your lips. Between each kiss, you whisper " Let's leave this place then. With Tommy and Paulie too. You know they want outta this life too. We… We could finally start our own family." 

He looks down at you with so much love in his eyes, you feel your heart miss a beat. "Let's do it then doll. Once this war is over. We're leaving."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading minxies💕
> 
> (Unedited)


End file.
